


it's quite a sight

by niallincolor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble on that workout gif of niall on a seesaw like machine and harry moving the seesaw to make him happy and satisfied!</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's quite a sight

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to have the gif here but i can't find it! here is where i realize my organization on tumblr was not as good as i thought it was :(

"Niall," drawls Harry, trying to make himself sound exasperated. Niall just smiles, always amused whenever Harry puts a front up. "I agreed to take you to a park. I didn't agree to play in the park."

Niall rolls his eyes, passing by Harry with a smirk. "Slow down, slick. I see your leather jacket and three facial piercings."

"And I see your little bum walking away from me. Why are you walking away from me?"

Niall could hear the pat of Harry's abused boots on the soft ground of the playground area. He turns around, hands clasped behind his back and sticks his tongue out. Niall swirls and pointedly sticks out his bum and shakes it. With his hands still together, he walks away with a ear-to-ear grin.

A gasp bubbles from Niall's throat when Harry ran towards him to scoop him up in his arms. The gasp quickly turns into a hearty laugh. Niall throws his head back, neck rolling against Harry's arm.

Harry grins wide, teeth slightly tugging at his bottom lip. His gaze is adoring as he cranes his back, bending over to kiss Niall.

"And I," whispers Harry, a bit hoarse. He licks his lips, runs his fingers against the slip of skin shown from the rise of his boyfriend's jumper, before saying, "See the tattoo on your hip. You're not that innocent yourself."

"Well,  _excuuuse me._ Just because you don't want to mark your precious skin doesn't mean I can't. Besides. It's a Blink 182 song. You can't go wrong with Blink 182."

Harry moves to place Niall on the ground softly, one arm still hooked under his arms as he uses his now free hand to palm his face.

His boyfriend plants a soft kiss to his lips before bolting, running to the swings.

"Niall!" Harry screams. "I already miss you!"

"Baby come back!" sings Niall. Armpits pressed against the coil of the metal, he stretches his arms out, making grabby hands at Harry.

"I'm not going on the swing with you, you know," Harry tells him once he's approached him, struts slow.

Niall pouts. He runs to the slide. Niall blinks at Harry with big eyes. "Here?"

"Nope," Harry pops the 'p'.

Niall races towards the monkey bars. "Here?"

"Nah."

"But we're monkeys! We pick at each other's fur and peel at the opposite side of the banana!"

"Eh. I think you need to do some convincing." Harry sticks out his cheek and taps on it smugly.

Niall nears him, lips close to Harry's cheek. But he pulls away at the last second, skipping without looking back.

"You know," Niall murmurs softly. "A seesaw wasn't made for a stubborn independent." He plops down on a side, straightening his legs and looking oh so adorable.

"Which is sad cause I haven't met anyone so stubborn-y and independent-y as you."

"Aw," Niall holds his hands to his chest. "That is nearly as sweet as a boyfriend who would do anything for his stubborn-y independent-y, Blink 182-loving, tattoo-condoning monkey."

"Well if that stubborn-y independent-y, Blink 182-loving, tattoo-condoning monkey would kiss his very sweet boyfriend, maybe his boyfriend would buy him a tub of cookie dough."

"Don't try to bribe me with food, Styles!" Niall warns, pointing at him.

Niall deftly pouts, huffing and puffing. He crosses his arms and tilts his chin away. Harry sighs, sagging his shoulders and back as he trudges on over to the other side of the seesaw. His boots clump loudly, evoking Niall to shift his head just a fraction of an inch, eyelids and eyebrows rising.

Harry grips with both hands on either side of the seesaw board. His rings knock against the board, glinting in the sunset in Niall's eyes. "Ah!" Niall squeals. He uses both palms to clap over his eyes.

Harry pushes the board down just a tad. It jolts Niall to flail and hold onto the boards holding the tilting seesaw together. "Whoaa, I remember when I was younger the middle was much farther away."

Harry cooes, mocking good-naturedly to make Niall blush, but he genuinely finds the scene adorable. Niall's lips are parted, blue eyes flickering up and down as Harry moves his arms, rising his part of the seesaw to make Niall go down and lowering to make Niall rise up. Every time Niall is lifted, he keeps his bum glued to his seat, fingers locked around the middle, and back moving closer to the board. His eyes light up and the corners of his lips quirk up. "This is wicked!"

"Babe, don't you want to hold the little knob from your seat rather than the middle?" calls Harry, laughing.

"No!" Niall throws his a crazed-eye glance. "That thing's too small to hold on to. Looks slippery too. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die my own way!"

"I'll keep you safe, baby," grins Harry and Niall just stares at him with sparkling eyes, letting his bum be shifted as he keeps his whole body gravitated towards the middle. It's quite a sight.


End file.
